PSASBR - Episode 3: Cole's Evil side
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Hey everyone I hope your New Years is going well so far. That was a very good christmas story which rby put on and I feel very grateful that mine was good too. Anyway here's another story i've been working on, i'm running out of good ideas for making more stories but if any of you got some just let me now in the comments. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 3

Cole's Evil side

Chapter 1

In the Playstation Universe on the outer rim there was still the huge polygonal platform where the All-Stars not only fought the Polygon Man but also fought each other as rivals.

On the polygonal platform there were still remains of the Polygon Man's clone army but were all broken up in bits. There was a huge seal that trapped and kept him locked away in a deep hole down below the platform, suddenly the seal started to crack a little but then it got bigger until finally it broke into so many pieces and the Polygon Man arose from his long imprisonment.

"Finally it took me so much effort and power to get me out of there and very long too". He started hovering around to clear his mind and also to remind himself about what had led to his imprisonment.

Whilst moving around he looked to see lots of broken crystals on the floor. The Polygon Man was now filled with anger and rage as he remembered who he was trying to fight and get rid of before, The All-Stars.

"Damn those blasted All-Stars" he shouted, "How is it they have some of my power?" Ever since he fought them with his army he was worried and curious about how they had supers with his source of power. The Polygon Man also wondered why his army didn't have any supers to kill them.

"I need to research and figure this all out" he said to himself, "In the mean time I think I should make a bigger platform with a castle as my base". He looked again at the broken pieces, "I should also start creating my army again but even bigger" he said.

Suddenly his world began expanding making more space for his army as they were being formed out of crystals. His castle was also being created on the platform. It had sumptuous living quarters for him. But, more importantly, it had a huge conference hall with state of the art facilities for him to hold meetings with his soldiers so that he could be updated on what they had been doing and so that he could also explain his strategies and give his orders to them.

Whilst everything was being created with his power the Polygon Man looked over the Playstation Universe. "I swear I'll get my revenge on you All-Stars and to do that I need to become stronger, I need to create stronger clones to fight and find a way of giving them supers. Just you wait All-Stars I will destroy you all and become the most supreme".

The Polygon Man laughed out loud knowing that this time he will get rid of the All-Stars for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cole woke up sweating and gasping for air. He sat up for a few seconds then put his hands over his face, "Was it just a bad dream, it felt so real".

Of course, he had nightmares before, but he never had one that was so lifelike, so real and as frightening as the time his girlfriend from before Trisha died from being dropped from a high-rise building.

Cole tried to establish some calm and control but the half light and complete absence of noise left him uncertain about how long he had been asleep. He looked at his alarm clock; the time was 7:53 am. Cole didn't want to go back to sleep fearing he would have the same nightmare again, especially as being unable to see or hear anything outside of his room left him being exposed to just his thoughts, so he got out of bed to have a shower.

When he was finished he dried himself up and got dressed into his jeans and shirt. Cole looked at his reflection in the mirror; he was thinking about how much he had gone through so far in his life.

Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city.

Cole left his room to get some breakfast. It was dark down the hallways but at least there were a few lights still on so the All-Stars can make their way to where ever they go off to. He opened the door to the lounge to see a few other All-Stars up early in the morning.

There was Toro and Sackboy at a table talking to each other about what they both do. Fat Princess was getting herself three pieces of cake. Dante was reading a newspaper and Raiden was drinking coffee.

Cole walked right in, Toro and Sackboy waved to him but he ignored them. They both looked at each other, "What's wrong with him?" Toro asked. Sackboy just shrugged. They both looked at him but Cole didn't seem to notice them.

Cole sat at the counter looking very anxious. Raiden looked at Toro and Sackboy to see them staring at Cole and he too wondered what was wrong with him. Taking his coffee Raiden took a seat next to him.

"You don't look to good, are you alright?" Raiden asked. Cole sat there being silent, "Cole?". He woke up from his thoughts, "Oh sorry Raiden, what did you just say?" he asked. Fat Princess got her plate of cakes on the counter and sat next to Raiden whilst eating.

"I was just asking if you were alright" said Raiden. "Ye…yeah" said Cole. "You hesitated there for a second, are you sure you're okay you can tell me what's up?". "Well I just had a really bad nightmare". Raiden took a sip out of his coffee, "We all have nightmares, it's natural to have them you know". Cole faced towards him, "Yeah but this nightmare I had felt so real and so frightening that I'm starting to feel very worried".

Raiden stopped drinking his coffee, same with Fat Princess eating her cake who wanted to listen to the conversation as well. "Really, well why don't you tell me about your dream" Raiden asked in curiosity. "And me" said Fat Princess.

"Well you see, the dream I had was-". "Hey Cole" said Spike. Cole looked at him in fear. Raiden raised his voice at Spike, "We were having a conversation", "Sorry". "No it's ok" said Cole "Did you want to ask me something?". "Yeah I was wondering if you want to have a battle tomorrow" Spike asked.

Cole felt even more worried and became very silent. Spike takes notice of this and replied "I see what's going on". Cole looked up at him, "You're busy with other things right, maybe its best if I ask you later incase you change your mind". Cole nodded a bit in response to his answer. "Great" said Spike, "I'll speak to you later" then he left the room.

Raiden and Fat Princess turned back at Cole he got up from his chair, "Aren't you going to tell us about your nightmare?", "Sorry, I just need some time alone". He left the room, Dante takes notice, "What's wrong with him?" he asked. Fat Princess just shrugged and Raiden didn't say anything.

Toro and Sackboy looked at each other. "He looks upset about something; we should try and cheer him up" said Toro, Sackboy nodded. He didn't want to see people upset he wanted them to be happy. Toro and Sackboy left their seats to go after Cole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cole was sitting in the living room on his own trying to get some space from everyone. He was deep into his thoughts about the nightmare he just had. Even though he didn't want to remember it, it felt like it was a vision to him.

He was picturing it now. He was in the training room with Spike. They were both fighting each other but not normally. Spike was trying to defend himself whereas Cole was trying to hurt him. Spike dropped his weapons by being knocked back by Cole's powers, he then started to hit him and twist his arm. Cole picked up Spike by the throat and threw him to the floor in pain. He got out his Amp, and at that moment…

Cole woke up as he felt a small paw tugging his trouser leg. He looked down to see Toro and Sackboy. "Oh hi guys, is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Toro raised his paws in the air, "Its not us we need help with, it's you who needs help".

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, "Well you see you've been looking very upset lately so not only did we want to know what's wrong but also were here to cheer you up" said Toro, then he put on a top hat and a black cape, "So may I present to you, Sackboy the clown". Sackboy hid behind his PopIt and jumped out, he was now wearing a clown outfit unlike Sweet Tooth's.

Big Daddy was walking by with Little Sister when she looked to see Toro and Sackboy performing a small show. "Look Mr. Bubbles a show… can we watch?". Big Daddy gave out a small groan letting her know that she was aloud to. They both sat down on the couch to watch.

Toro raised his hand in the air, "For my trick I shall place a magic spell on my hat, Sackboy will reach inside it to get out something special". He took off the hat putting it upside down; he then got out his wand and tapped it three times.

"Alright Sackboy you may now put your hand inside". Sackboy tried to reach but wasn't able to. He picked up the top hat to look inside but it fell on his head and he couldn't get it off. Toro felt a little worried but gave off a small chuckle, "Uh this is part of the magic trick". Toro struggled helping Sackboy getting the top hat off him.

Cole looked at them; he started to smile then laughed, same with Little Sister who was also finding it amusing. This carried on for a few more seconds until finally Toro got the top hat off Sackboy who also managed to get some paper flowers out with confetti.

"Tada" said Toro. Cole and Little Sister clapped, Big Daddy wasn't able to because he had a drill in his right arm. Toro and Sackboy were pleased to see that Cole was feeling a lot better. "Thanks for the show" he said, "That was very good…and funny… right Mr. B?" Little Sister asked, Big Daddy gave out a small groan.

Toro and Sackboy both did a small bow. "Let's go Mr. B" said Little Sister, they both walked off to do other things. Cole was still on the couch smiling; Toro and Sackboy sat next to him. "Hey Cole" said Toro, "Yeah" said Cole. "You don't have to answer this question of course but why were you upset before". "I just had a really bad dream which felt lifelike; it felt like I was doing it for real".

Hearing this Issac Clarke walked up to them, "Perhaps you're suffering from the Marker right?"

Issac Clarke is an ordinary engineer pulled into extraordinary circumstances; Isaac is the sole survivor of the USG Ishimura incident: a mining ship disaster in the far reaches of space that revealed the existence of a monstrous life-after-death infection known as Necromorphs. Isaac's ingenuity and cunning allow him to create improvised tools and weapons from the materials he finds, which may give him the edge he needs to survive in his quest to destroy the Necromorph scourge once and for all.

"I doubt Cole would be suffering from those Markers you talk about" said Toro. "It was just a suggestion; I had bad visions when I made contact with the Marker. So I thought he was having the same problem as I had before" said Issac.

Whilst they were talking Spike was walking down the hallway when he happened to see Cole. "Hey Cole" he said walking up to him. "Hey Spike, you alright?" Cole asked. "I'm fine I wanted to make sure you were okay, you didn't look too good when I spoke to you this morning". "Yeah I'm fine man; thanks to Toro and Sackboy they made me feel a lot better".

Toro did a little bow, "Your welcome". Sackboy put his thumb up in the air. Spike then asked "So did you change your mind about if you want to battle me tomorrow?"

Cole thought about it for a moment then he started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Uh just let me think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow" he said. Cole got up and walked off.

Spike looked at Toro, "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. "No I don't think so" Toro replied.

* * *

It was late at night and Cole was in his room sitting on his bed thinking about earlier on today. "Raiden said we all have nightmare's which is true but what if I have it again, that would be horrible. Toro and Sackboy did help me by making me laugh which is good, but Spike came and…no….NO". Cole shook his head trying to stop thinking about everything.

Cole got up putting his hands on his hips. "Maybe it's just one nightmare" he said to himself, "Yeah it's just a one off besides it's not like I'm going to dream it again". Cole got changed to get ready for bed, "I'm just going to have a battle with Spike tomorrow with no problems what so ever".

He got into bed knowing that nothing bad will happen by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Cole was having a very vivid dream involving him and Spike.

"_Alright Cole get ready," said Spike. _

"_Spike, wait, I need to…" Cole started to say before he fell to the ground having been hit by Spike's sabers._

"_Whoops, sorry Cole I didn't mean to…uh Cole are you okay?" Spike asked as he noticed him looking different._

"_I'm…I'm…I'm going to rip you apart" Cole shouted, he ran up to Spike attacking him viciously._

"_Cole what are you doing?", Spike was now trying to protect himself from the different Cole._

_Cole knocked him back making him drop his sabers. He grabbed Spike by the shirt and punched him in the face then twisted his arm._

_Spike fell to the floor screaming in pain, he wasn't able to get up to get away from Cole._

_Spike looked up at Cole feeling scared and crying, "Why are you doing this?"_

_Cole laughed, "I want to see you suffer". He got out his Amp, Spike closed his eyes. "Goodbye Spike" said Cole, whilst laughing he got his Amp and hit…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cole shouted as he woke up. He was now gasping for air. Cole was now very scared, he had the same dream again.

Cole got out of bed to wash his face. He got himself a towel and dried his face, he looked in the mirror. Cole wiped his eyes and looked in the mirror. He though he saw himself only it looked like this other Cole was very pale, scarred and his shirt torn off.

"I must warn Spike before I do something horrible to him" he said as he running to the training room.

* * *

"I wonder if he's not coming" Spike said to himself. He had been waiting for some time. He wanted to see if he can protect himself but also wanted to know some tricks from Cole.

Suddenly a door opened, Spike looked to see Cole walking right in. "Ah great you made it, now we can have our battle" said Spike. He didn't notice that Cole looked different, infact he wasn't speaking at all.

"Spike I need to tell you something" Cole said quietly. Spike didn't hear him and got his sabers ready. "Alright Cole get ready" Spike asked. Cole was silent, "Spike, wait, I need to-".

He didn't hear him as he was charging at Cole with his sabers. He hit Cole in the chest which made fell into a kneeling position. Spike then said "Whoops, sorry Cole I didn't mean to-". He stopped talking as he saw Cole getting up and looking at him.

"Uh Cole, are you okay?" Spike asked. Cole clenched his fists together and then he spoke, "I'm….I'm…..I'm going to rip you apart". Cole was now running up to Spike trying to attack him, Spike was backing away from him.

Spike was dodging every attack that Cole was throwing at him. "Cole what are you doing?" he asked now feeling scared.

Spike held his sabers out infront of him trying to protect himself. Cole found Spikes weak point, he attacked from the side knocking Spike to the floor and dropping his sabers.

Cole saw Spike trying to get up so he grabbed him by the shirt, picked him up and punched him in the face which made him fell to the floor again. Cole got Spikes right arm and began twisting it. Spike was now screaming in pain which made this different Cole began to laugh.

He stopped and left Spike on the ground helpless, Spike couldn't get up he then moved his body to see that Cole got out his Amp. Spike started to cry, "Why are you doing this?". Cole laughed "I want to see you suffer". He got his Amp ready to strike.

"Goodbye Spike" he said. Spike closed his eyes fearing on what he was going to do next, Cole was about to strike when Kratos rammed into him making Cole fall to the ground. "I got him" Kratos shouted. Nariko and Dante came running into the room helping Spike. Cole somehow just woke up as if he didn't know what happened, he looked to see that Kratos was pinning him to the ground.

"Kratos what are you doing?" Cole asked. "Don't play your tricks on me" Kratos shouted at him. Cole tried to break free but wasn't able to.

Zeus and Sweet Tooth were looking from outside of the training room. "I demand to know what's going on" said Zeus. Dante raised his voice at him "Go away; this has nothing to do with you guys". "Why does Spike look like he's been beaten up badly" Sweet Tooth asked.

When Cole heard those words he managed to break free from Kratos and looked at Spike who was on the floor crying in pain. He was now frightened, "No…no..". He was about to head up to Spike when Kratos got in his way, "Back off Cole before I'll destroy you".

"Wait I didn't mean to hurt him" said Cole. Dante got up and stood next to Kratos, "Well why don't you explain how you were both in this room and yet Spike is injured and you're not?" he asked.

Cole couldn't answer that question, he was in the room with Spike of course but he couldn't remember a thing. It was like he blanked out. "I'm telling you it wasn't me" he said, "I can't remember a thing honest, I blanked out for some reason but-". "Enough of your tricks already" Kratos interrupted him and got his blades out.

Cole moved back a little then he ran out of the training room past Zeus and Sweet Tooth. Kratos was about to catch after him when Dante stopped him, "He's not worth it" he said. Nariko picked him up and said "Lets get Spike to his room, we must treat him".

* * *

"Ouch, that hurts" said Spike, he was still crying but calmed down a little. "I know it does but just try to get some rest" said Nariko as she was putting some bandages on his arm.

Nariko was the only one in the room treating Spikes wounds. She sat on a chair with a medical box beside her and Spike was resting on his bed, Spike wasn't able to move so he had to stay in bed.

"Don't worry" she said, "You'll get better soon". Spike looked away from her. "Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" she asked, Spike didn't answer.

"Spike, did Cole mean to hurt you, was he angry at you because of something?" Nariko asked. Spike looked at her and said "No". "Then why did he hurt you?". "I don't know, I mean I didn't do anything to make him feel that way. It's just that when he and I were having our battle I noticed that he looked and acted different, it was like he's a different kind of Cole".

Spike turned his head carefully and slowly facing Nariko, "I don't think he would ever hurt me". Nariko looked at him; she put her hand on his head rubbing it gently. "What makes you so sure?" she asked. "Because he's my friend and I know for a fact he would never do such a thing" said Spike.

"I think you've been hit very hard" said Nariko, "You should definitely get some rest". "But it's the truth I-", Spike was interrupted when Kratos came into the room with a glass of water, "Here you are Spike" he said as he put next to his bed.

"I never thought you were the kind of person who'd help someone in danger" Nariko joked. "What Cole did was wrong, he needed to be stopped" Kratos replied. "Speaking of Cole where is he now?" Nariko asked. "He's in his room, I'll guard this room incase he comes here and tries anything" said Kratos.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cole left his room going to the lounge to get himself something to eat. He didn't feel like talking to anyone after what he had done to Spike, although he did want to apologize to him. He honestly had no idea what had just happened first he felt tired and blanked out then he woke up to see that Kratos was holding him down and Spike was badly hurt.

Cole was walking down the hallway when he saw Little Sister hiding behind Big Daddy who revved up his drill when he was close to them, "It's that bad man Mr. B" she said.

Sir Daniel and Toro hugged each other and backed away from Cole as he was walking past them.

Instead of Radec running off he just stared at Cole walking past him.

Parappa was riding his skateboard down the hallway when he decided to turn around and sped off as fast as he could when Cole was walking by.

Cole opened the door to the lounge, the All-Stars looked at him. He left the room so he can keep distance with everyone. Cole decided to go to Spikes room to apologize.

He got to Spikes room and knocked the door. "Hey Spike can I talk to you" said Cole, there was no reply. "Spike I just want to say-". Cole felt someone grab his shoulder; he turned around to see Kratos looking very fierce. "Leave Cole before I attack you" he said aggressively.

"Fine" said Cole, he wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with anyone. "I'm just going to go back to my room" he said to himself. He got to his room, he was about to open his door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was Kratos he turned around saying, "Look man I did what you-". Cole was slapped in the face but it wasn't by Kratos, he looked to see it was Kat who was angry and crying at the same time.

"Why did you do that to him?" she asked. Cole didn't answer, "Why Cole?" she asked again. "I didn't mean to hurt him" he said quietly. "Yes you did Nariko told me everything, she said how you beat Spike up viciously and were about to kill him. Why would you do that to your friend?" she asked.

Cole didn't want to argue with Kat so he just simply said "I'm telling you it wasn't me who did it, infact I'm not sure who but I feel like there's another me, an evil me".

Kat thought he was being funny, she was about to slap him again when she stopped and put her hand down. Kat looked down, "I thought you were a nice person Cole, I liked that about you. But I guess I was wrong, you're an evil person".

Kat ran off crying, Cole didn't stop her, infact he started to cry as well. He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him.

Raiden and Fat Princess finished watching Kat and Cole speaking. "Hey Raiden" said Fat Princess, Raiden looked at her. "I think we both need to talk".

* * *

Raiden was in Fat Princess's room, they were both drinking tea and eating cake. Raiden took a sip of his tea and put it down, "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Raiden asked.

Fat Princess held her cup of tea in her hands. "I wanted to talk about Cole" she said. "What about him?" Raiden asked. "Well you know how your rival is Cole". "Yes" said Raiden. Fat Princess put down her cup of tea, "Did you notice anything strange before the Polygon Man came out and attack us?".

Raiden thought about it for a moment. "Yes I do remember something" he said, "I remember fighting him but when the Polygon Man came out I noticed my rival was glowing then he somehow disappeared. When we defeated the Polygon Man I saw him later".

"I see" said Fat Princess. Raiden looked at her, "Why did you want to know all this?" he asked. "Well you see, I had a rival like Cole but he was more different than him" she said. "What do you mean more different". "Well you see the Cole you fought before as rivals, his electricity powers were blue whereas the Cole I fought before his was red".

Raiden drank more of his tea then asked "What makes your rival different than mine?". Fat Princess began explaining "Well you see the Cole you fought was the good one and mine was the evil one. The evil Cole was talking about how he was looking for special people". "Wait a minute" said Raiden, "My rival also said he was looking for people but wanted them to come back to his city to help him".

Fat Princess raised her hand up saying "That's right, but you see my rival wanted them for power, I don't know why but it can't be good. But anyway he vanished too when the Polygon Man came out and then later on I saw him but he didn't look evil, instead he looked like a good person".

"Are you saying that there are two versions of Coles?" Raiden asked. "That could be it, what happened earlier today with Spike we can tell for the fact that Cole wouldn't do such a thing which means that he was being taken over by evil Cole".

Raiden nodded in agreement, "You could actually be right, I remember Kratos saying that Cole was making things up like 'I can't remember a thing' and 'I blanked out for some reason'. So what should we do about it". "Well if what Cole says is true then the Evil Cole must be out an about somewhere plotting his next move. I've sent out one of my workers to keep an eye on Cole if he does anything that way we can help him" said Fat Princess".

She picked up her pot of tea asking "Would you like another cup of tea?". Raiden put down his cup, "Yes please" he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cole put his hands over his face and started crying. He was very upset how he hurt Spike even though he has no memory of him doing anything. He wasn't even aloud to go close to Spike after what he had done, he only wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry Spike" Cole wailed, "I'm so sorry". He went to his bathroom to get some tissues, he stopped crying when he saw a note on his mirror, it said:

**I BET YOU ENJOYED BEATING UP YOUR FRIEND. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM THEN COME MEET ME IN THE TRAINING ROOM**

Cole dropped the box of tissues, taking no time to figure out who it was or who wrote the message he got his backpack with his Amp and headed towards the training room. "I swear if this is the guy who made me beat up my friend, I'm going to get that sick freak" he spoke to himself, "I'll avenge you Spike don't worry".

He kept on walking not noticing a small worker wearing red was watching him.

Cole opened the door to the training room, he couldn't see anything because it was dark, he tried to switch on the light but it wasn't working. He got out his Amp as he heard someone in the room laughed.

"Where are you, show yourself" said Cole. Suddenly a few lights turned on and infront of him he saw a dark shadowy figure. He looked like another Cole however he wasn't exactly the same. This Cole had terribly white skin, his face was scarred, his shirt was ripped and ruined and he gave off some red electricity. It was Evil Cole

"Hello Cole" he said, "Or should I say me". "What do you mean me?" Cole asked angrily. "Why were the same people with different personalities, you see your the stupid good Cole. I'm the evil, more powerful Cole" he said whilst grinning.

Cole was shocked as he realized something, "Wait, it was you who hurt my friend didn't you?" he asked.

The Evil Cole laughed, "I don't think you notice Cole, I'm you. It was you who hurt your friend". Cole shouted back at him, "I would never do that, you're the one who caused it and I'm going to stop you here".

Evil Cole grinned "I sense a fight is coming on, bring it".

* * *

**Cole vs Evil Cole**

Cole charged with his amp but Evil Cole dodged him and fired electricity and double grenades at him. Cole made a comeback by firing his freeze rocket and hit him three times with his amp getting a level 1.

Cole tried to use it but was knocked back and Evil Cole used his level 1 super 'Human Bullet', "Special delivery" he said as he threw Cole to a wall making him explode, "I'm just getting started".

Cole returned using his sticky grenades so he can build up to a level 1 again. Evil Cole kept on dodging and managed to hit Cole with his Amp three times and then used more double grenades. He got another level 1 and used I on Cole again.

"This is embarrassing, is this the best you can do?" Evil Cole was now mocking him. "Spare me the crap" said Cole angrily as he returned.

Cole got a level 1 and this time he got Evil Cole, "Catch you later" he said as he threw him to a wall. Evil Cole returned "No more Mr. nice guy" he said; now he was getting more aggressive.

Cole tried to attack him with his lightning bolts but was knocked back by when Evil Cole charged with his Firebird strike, he got a level 1 but thought about getting a level 2 instead.

Cole attacked with more sticky grenades and lightning bolts and got a level 1 again, he was caught off guard when he was knocked back again with double grenades and his Amp.

Evil Cole got his level 2 and fired it off, "Feel that power" he said as he trapped Cole in his Ionic Drain. Cole exploded; when he returned his hands and knees were on the ground.

He was beaten…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No, I've lost", Cole was disappointed and upset. Evil Cole walked up to him holding his Amp in his hand, "You see Cole, you're weak and pathetic. But if you become me you can become more powerful than you think. You don't need these All-Stars, what do you say?"

Cole got up with his fists clenched. "No" he said, "I'm not going to become you, infact I'm nothing like you. You're just a person who craves power; I think differently. I'm not letting your evil side take over me"

Evil Cole laughed, "If you say so". He got his amp and was about to finish him off when something slashed him three times on his back. "Who did that?" Evil Cole asked as he turned around. It was Raiden who was wielding his sword out. Evil Cole was then knocked flat on the ground when Fat Princess landed on top of him eating cake.

Cole looked stunned, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Were here to help you" said Raiden. "But why, I though you-". Fat Princess got off Evil Cole and said "We know you didn't beat up your friend Spike, it was him. So Raiden and I won't let that noob take over you completely".

Cole felt slightly happy that they were willing to help. Evil Cole got up, "More people means more power, I'm going to take you guys down and take over Cole for good".

* * *

**Cole/Raiden/Fat Princess vs Evil Cole**

Raiden and Fat Princess were up front attacking whereas Cole was firing electricity from a distance.

Evil Cole managed to hit Fat Princess but was being slashed many times by Raiden, he build up to a level one and fired it off, "Your mine" he said as Evil Cole exploded, he also added "Don't blink or else".

Evil Cole returned "I'm right here come on". He fired double grenades at them, he managed to get some hits for his metre but didn't notice Fat Princess coming from behind and attacked with his fire wizard and knight, she even did a few punches and twirls.

She got a level 1 but wanted to get a level 2 so she wouldn't miss, Evil Cole was getting close to his level two. Raiden attacked but Evil Cole hit him with his Amp. Now he had a level 2.

But Raiden had another level 1 and got him again, Raiden mocked him "No need to thank me". Evil Cole returned again getting very angry, he was being hit again by Fat Princess and she was now on a level 2. A chicken appeared out of nowhere by a wizard, she got on shouting "CHICKEN".

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Evil Cole shouted, he was trying to run away but was then caught. Fat Princess laughed and said "Noob". Evil Cole returned he was getting angrier.

With no other choice he used his Level 2. He managed to catch Fat Princess and Raiden but Cole dodged it. "Feel that power" he said, they exploded which made them drop a few AP orbs. Evil Cole was about to collect them when he was knocked back by Cole so he can steal the orbs from him.

Raiden and Fat Princess came back and watched Cole who was now taking the advantage over Evil Cole. With Just a few More hits he had finally build up to a level 3.

"Feel the power", Cole used all of his power to summon a huge electric tornado. Raiden and Fat Princess moved away as it was heading towards Evil Cole. It sucked him in then spat it out, then exploded when he hit a wall. Evil Cole returned but exploded once more when a huge lightning struck the ground.

The tornado stopped, Cole, Raiden and Fat Princess walked up to Evil Cole as he respawned back. "I've been defeated, so what" he said, Evil Cole got up, "Next time I will beat all of you, especially you fatty".

Fat Princess was insulted, she was about to hit him with her wand when Cole and Evil Cole started to glow.

They were both glowing very brightly which blinded Raiden and Fat Princess. They both came in contact with each other, then the glowing got even bigger then it stopped automatically.

Raiden and Fat Princess opened their eyes to see only one Cole, they weren't sure who it was so they got into their fighting positions ready to take any attack that will happen.

Cole faced them both, "It's okay guys, its me Cole". Raiden put his sword away and Fat Princess told her guards to stand down. "What happened back there?" Fat Princess asked. "I don't know" said Cole, "But check this out".

He gave off some electricity. His right arm showed blue electricity, his left showed red. Raiden examined his powers, "I see, you and Evil Cole formed as one, so now you have both powers". "That's right" said Cole "I will use mainly my blue icy powers, I'll use the…red fire powers when needed"

Cole stopped his powers, "Thanks for helping me back there, when I was beaten; I thought I was going to become evil forever. Thanks again for your help". "No problem" said Raiden; he then added "Were meant to look out for one another, like what Sackboy wanted us to be, he thought of us as a family and we must respect that".

Cole smiled same with Raiden. "So now that this is over who wants cake?" Fat Princess asked. Both Raiden and Cole agreed with her but they knew she was going to eat most of it.

Cole was thinking about Spike, "I must apologize to him but not right now, tomorrow maybe". Cole walked out of the room not even realizing that Spike watched everything that had happened, Spike smiled then tiptoed back to his room trying not to wake up Kratos who was sitting outside his door already fast asleep.


End file.
